


Głupcy pędzą

by Lampira7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Mating, Mating Rituals, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Courting
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Zaskoczenie rozbłysło w brązowych, niczym u łani, oczach mężczyzny sprawiając, że wilk wewnątrz Petera pomyślał o zdobyczy, ściganiu i polowaniu.— Jak masz na imię? — zapytał Peter.— Stiles.





	Głupcy pędzą

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fools Rush In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9030830) by [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon). 



Peter otworzył drzwi do domu z przywitaniem na ustach i zamarł. Jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się, gdy dziwny zapach uderzył go niczym potężny cios w brzuch. Omal nie wzdrygnął się na tę sensację. Zapach był złożony, coś podobnego do miodu, cedru i spalonego ozonu, który czuć po uderzeniu pioruna. Talia mówiła coś, ale Peter nie rejestrował jej głosu.  
  
Porzucił swój bagaż oraz prezenty świąteczne w progu i wszedł w głąb domu, śledząc ten przemiły zapach. Talia wołała go, ale zignorował ją.  
  
Odnalazł źródło zapachu w salonie. To nieznajomy, a właściwie grupa, siedzących przed kominkiem, rozmawiających żwawo, gestykulując przy tym. Cora spojrzała na niego z podłogi, gdzie siedziała z innymi. Och, Talia wspominała, że Cora przyprowadzi swoich przyjaciół z Berkley, którzy nigdy nie widzieli śniegu. Grupa zamilkła, gdy Peter przeszedł koło nich. Wilkołak upadł na jedno kolano przed młodzieńcem, który był źródłem zapachu. Wszystkie instynkty Petera krzyczały na niego, by posiąść go, zatrzymać dla siebie, przywłaszczyć.  
  
Wyciągnął powoli rękę, dając człowiekowi czas na reakcję lub odsunięcie się. Nieznajomy wpatrywał się w niego. Jego piękne, pełne usta są lekko otwarte, gdy Peter chwycił lekko jego prawą dłoń i podniósł ją do ust. Jego oczy zaświeciły na niebiesko, ujawniając jedynie niewielki kawałek swojego wilka, zanim pocałował blady nadgarstek młodzieńca.  
  
Zaskoczenie rozbłysło w brązowych, niczym u łani, oczach mężczyzny sprawiając, że wilk wewnątrz Petera pomyślał o zdobyczy, ściganiu i polowaniu.  
  
— Jak masz na imię? — zapytał Peter.  
  
— Stiles.  
  
Peter wstał, stojąc przez moment przed Stilesem. Widzowie zebrali się wokół, jego rodzina oraz goście z innych części domu. Jeden z pozostałych nastolatków zaczął zadawać pytania, ale Peter był już w ruchu. Zrzucił z siebie ubranie, wychodząc z domu.  
  
Miał pracę do wykonania, która wymagała czterech łap, futra i zębów. Amelia otworzyła mu szklane, przesuwane drzwi prowadzące na werandę. Krzyczała słowa zachęty do niego i uśmiechnęła się, gdy zniknął w lesie.  
  


OoO

  
Kiedy Peter wrócił, był nagi i pokryty krwią. Śnieg sięgał mu aż po kolana, ale go to nie obchodziło. Jego krew wilkołaka zapewniała mu wystarczająco ciepła, nawet bez dodatkowego wysiłku, jakim było niesienie martwej łani na ramieniu. Jego siostry musiały usłyszeć, jak nadchodzi, ponieważ Amelia czekała na niego z grubą, puszystą szatą u stóp schodów. Peter położył jedną stopę na schodach. Talia uniosła brew, patrząc na niego jednoznacznym spojrzeniem: „Nie waż się tego robić na mojej werandzie”.  
  
Peter zdusił śmiech i upuścił łanię u podnóży schodów. Zabrał płaszcz, który zaoferowała mu Amelia, gdy reszta watahy zaczęła wychodzić na werandę, trzymając w dłoniach parujące kubki. Ktoś zrobił prawdziwe kakao. Talia trzymała dwa kubki, jeden z nich był dla niego.  
  
Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wpatrywał się w tłum, aż Cora nie pojawiła się, popychając Stilesa przed ssobą. Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się, gdy zobaczył martwego jelenia, ale Peter nie czuł od niego strachu, co spowodowało u niego pewnego rodzaju zadowolenie, które czuło się jak rozpalający ogień w brzuchu. Zapach Stilesa wciąż przyciągał Petera, ale jego wilk był zadowolony, że wykonali pierwsze kroki w zalotach swojego partnera.  
  
Peter odwrócił się do jelenia, rozrywając miejsce za jego łopatką, aby móc sięgnąć i wyciągnąć wciąż jeszcze ciepłe serce. Krew kapała na schody, gdy zbliżył się do Stilesa, trzymając serce łani.  
  
— Moim zamiarem jest zalecanie się do ciebie, Stiles, jako do mojego partnera. Oferuję ci oto tego jelenia jako symbol mojej zdolności do dostarczenia wszystkiego czego potrzebujesz.  
  
Na twarzy Stilesa pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech. Otoczył dłońmi serce, nie dotykając go fizycznie, a po chwili zapach gotującego się mięsa rozszedł się w powietrzu. Peter wydał z siebie pomruk przyjemności, gdy serce piekło się, ale jego ręce zostawały w nienaruszonym stanie. Czarownica, tak? Peter mógł sobie z tym poradzić.  
  
Gdy Stiles, według siebie, ugotował wystarczająco serce, opuścił dłonie i spojrzał w oczy Petera.  
  
— Przyjmuję twój prezent, Peterze, jestem pod wrażeniem wielkości twojej… — oczy chłopaka zwróciły się na chwilę w miejsce, gdzie rozchyliła się szata wilkołaka —…oferty.  
  
Peter potrzebował całej swojej silnej woli, by nie zareagować, gdy Stiles pochylił się i wziął kęs serca wprost z jego dłoni. Peter uśmiechnął się. Rzadko się spotykało ludzi, którzy w ogóle znali kulturę wilkołaków, nie mówiąc już o rytuałach zalotów. Możliwe było, że Cora go przyuczyła, ale Peter znał swoją siostrzenicę i wiedział, że była typem, który usiądzie i będzie patrzeć, jak Stiles sobie radzi.  
  
Talia zabrała serce z rąk Petera zastępując je kubkiem z kakao. Krew poplamiła białą porcelanę, ale Stiles uśmiechał się. Wataha przeszła koło nich, zmierzając dalej, aby wziąć resztę jelenia do jednego z małych domów, by właściwie go oskórować. Stiles przerwał długie spojrzenie, które trzymało Petera w miejscu, by podążyć za nimi. Kiedy Laura przyniosła swojej dziewczynie, a teraźniejszej żonie jelenia, to Emily zrobiła niesamowity gulasz z dziczyzny, który wciąż był wspominany na rodzinnych spotkaniach. Peter patrzył, jak Stiles brnie przez śnieg, zastanawiając się, co ten mu przyniesie.  
  
Kolacja dzisiejszego wieczora składała się ze steku z dziczyzny oraz brukselki, mieszanki ziemniaków z cukinią oraz chleba kukurydzianego. Peter wiedział, że jest to efekt pracy Paula, męża Talii, a nie Silesa, co spowodowało, że jego ciekawość wzrosła. Czuł się lepiej po długim gorącym prysznicu. Amelia wybrała mu ubranie, gdy był w lesie. Miał teraz na sobie miękki, niebieski podkoszulek z dekoltem w literę V, który podkreślał kolor jego oczu i szare spodnie. Amelia dała mu dwa kciuki w górę, gdy zajął swoje miejsce pośrodku stołu. Stiles siedział naprzeciwko niego. Peter zakładał, że mężczyzna na końcu stołu po przeciwnej stronie niż Talia jest Alfą młodzieńca.  
  
Nikt nic nie mówił, chociaż wydawało się, że dwaj chłopcy z watahy jego przyszłego partnera mają wiele pytań. Każdy spoglądał wyczekująco na Stilesa.  
  
Oczy Petera rozbłysły, gdy Stiles wyciągnął rękę spod stołu. Przesunął elegancki nóż po blacie.   
  
— Oferuję ci ten nóż… — powiedział Stiles —…wykonany z twojego daru, jako symbol moich możliwości zapewnienia opieki i ochrony.  
  
Peter uniósł brew, ale wziął nóż, obracając go w dłoniach. Oczywiste było, że został stworzony za pomocą magii. Ten poziom obróbki ręcznej zająłby kilka dni, a nie godzin. Rękojeść była z grubszej części poroża, rozszerzając się na końcu dla lepszego chwytu. Ostrze było wykonane z kości, prawdopodobnie pozyskanej z nogi. Przeciągnął kciuk wzdłuż krawędzi noża, uśmiechając się, gdy przeciął jego skórę. Na rękojeści oraz ostrzu znajdowały się runy, ale musiałby sprawdzić, aby dowiedzieć się, jakie było ich zadanie.  
  
— Jest piękny — stwierdził Peter. — Akceptuję twój dar. Dziękuję.  
  
Stiles uśmiechnął się, gdy wiwaty i okrzyki radości wybuchły wokół nich. Cora szturchnęła swoim ramieniem młodzieńca, a jego Alfa uśmiechnął się lekko. Rudowłosa dziewczyna szeptała do dwóch zdezorientowanych chłopców obok niej, wyjaśniając, do jakiego etapu zalotów dotarli.  
  
— Co studiujesz, Stiles? — zapytał Peter, zapełniając swój talerz mięsem i warzywami. Z przyjemnością zauważył, że Stiles brał jedzenie z małego półmiska ignorowanego przez większość wilkołaków. Jadł serce, które dał mu Peter.  
  
— Kryminalistykę — odpowiedział Stiles. — Mój ojciec jest szeryfem w Beacon County. Zawsze chciałem podążyć w jego ślady.  
  
— Godne podziwu.  
  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— To powołanie. A ponadto brakuje czarownic w egzekwowaniu prawa, więc mam wiele możliwości do wyboru.  
  
Na twarzy Petera pojawił się uśmieszek.  
  
— Jestem pewien, że twój ojciec jest dumny. Zakładam, że planujesz zostać blisko domu?  
  
Stiles przytaknął.  
  
— Ta, Beacon Hills, jestem emisariuszem watahy. — Machnął w kierunku swojego Alfy. — Tak przy okazji, to Scott. Scott McCall.  
  
Imię brzmiało znajomo. Uśmiech Petera stał się szerszy. Zwrócił się do Scotta.  
  
— Prawdziwy Alfa.  
  
Scott zarumienił się i zaczął coś dukać będąc nazbyt skromnym, ale Peter ledwo zwracał na to uwagę. Rozmowy toczyły się wokół niego, gdy jego rodzina oraz goście rozmawiali ze sobą. Stiles mówił coś o tym jakie jest Berkley, o swojej nauce, mieszkaniu, które dzielił ze Scottem, Allison, Corą i Izaakiem. Trybiki w mózgu Petera obracały się. Mógł z łatwością przenieść swoje studia do San Francisco. Zaczynał być zmęczony Nowym Jorkiem. Mógł skorzystać z tej zmiany. Czy to byłoby niewłaściwie, jeśli chciałby stać się rodziną Stilesa, poprzez ślub w czasie świąt?  
  
Kiedy obiad się skończył, Cora zadręczała swoich przyjaciół, aż ci pomogli jej posprzątać ze stołu. Scott starał się im pomóc, ale ruda — Lydia, jak się dowiedział — wpatrywała się w niego, aż nie poszedł do salonu. Stiles chwycił dłoń Petera i poszedł za swoim Alfą. Szachy zostały położone na stole. Peter uśmiechnął się, kiedy Scott zaczął narzekać.  
— Stiles, jestem okropny w szachach.  
  
Stiles, wpatrując się w Petera, uśmiechnął się.  
  
— Wiem.  
  
Scott był rozdrażniony, ale posłusznie zajął swoje miejsce po przeciwnej stronie stołu. Przewrócił oczami, gdy Peter powiedział:  
  
— Wyzywam cię, Alfo McCall, by zdobyć rękę członka twojej watahy.  
  
— Taaa, cokolwiek. — Scott machnął ręką. Wnioskując z jego nieformalnej odpowiedzi był ugryzionym, a nie zrodzonym wilkiem. Lydia szturchnęła go wystarczająco mocno, by jęknął z bólu. Wtedy też dodał: — To znaczy, akceptuje twoje wyzwanie i ocenię twoją wartość podczas tego testu.  
  
Rodzina Petera wyszła z pokoju, została jedynie Talia, Amelia i Emily, które obserwowały całą rozgrywkę, pomimo tego, że Laura próbowała wyciągnąć stamtąd swoją żonę. Laura nienawidziła szachów, a Emily za to je kochała, ale grała jedynie podczas rodzinnych spotkań.  
  
Pojedynek nie trwał długo. Scott był naprawdę straszny. Wilkołak westchnął, gdy przegrał będąc bardziej zrezygnowany niż zdenerwowany. Spojrzał na Stilesa, krzywiąc się. Wydawało się, że to była pewnego rodzaju komunikacja między nimi. Istniało wiele znaczących ruchów brwi i drżenia ust, zanim Scott wreszcie powiedział:  
— Uznaję twoją wartość.   
  
Peter podszedł do jednego z foteli, gdy Emily i Lydia powiedziały, że teraz one grają. W ich oczach widać było iskrę, gdy patrzyły na planszę z umieszczonymi na rozpoczęcie meczu figurami szachowymi. Peter zgadywał, że to początek solidnej przyjaźni. Stiles uśmiechnął się. Jego palce zacisnęły się na ramionach Petera, gdy minął wilkołaka, by podejść do Talii. Peter usiadł, zainteresowany dalszym rozwojem.  
  
— Alfo Hale, oferuję ci te oto uroki jako dowód mojej wartości, by dołączyć do twojej watahy.  
  
Stiles sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej zestaw plecionych bransoletek. Składały się z kawałków kości i węzłów. Stiles ostrożnie wyjaśnił działanie każdej z nich. Jedna chroniła przyszłą matkę w czasie ciąży i zapewnia zdrowe dzieci. Druga stanowiła kombinację obronnych uroków i wzmacniających czarów, które wspomagały użytkownika w trakcie walki. Pozostałe trzy miały bardziej pasywne uroki, chroniące przed nieoczekiwanymi zagrożeniami — dymem, trucizną, niezauważonymi pociskami.  
  
Brwi Talii uniosły się.  
  
— Dziękuję, Stiles. Są niesamowite. Uznaję twoją wartość.  
  
Zapach szczęścia, który rozlał się po pokoju był wspaniały. Peter spodziewał się, że Stiles usiądzie teraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, gdy rytuały się zakończyły. Zły uśmieszek pojawił się na twarzy Stilesa, gdy usiadł na kolanach Petera.  
  
Peter zamrugał. Nie miał pewności, gdzie powinien umieścić ręce, ale wiedział, gdzie je chciał. A napięty wyraz twarzy Scotta tylko go zachęcił go do dalszej rozmowy i położenia dłoni na biodrach Stilesa.  
  
— Cześć.  
  
— Hej, wspaniały — odpowiedział Stiles. — Chciałem to zrobić przez cały dzień.  
  
Chór gwizdnięć wypełnił pokój, gdy Stiles przyciągnął go do absolutnie gorącego pocałunku. Peter wsunął swój język pomiędzy jego wargi, a jego wilk zawył z rozkoszy. Zazwyczaj, cały proces zalotów mógł trwać nawet kilka miesięcy. Oni zrobili to w ciągu jednego dnia. Po rytuałach, para była zachęcana do tego, by spędzać ze sobą czas, dotykając się, a nawet by dzielić się łóżkiem. W umyśle Petera nie było wątpliwości, że położą się dzisiaj razem. Feromony, które wydobywały się ze Stilesa sprawiały, że bardzo ciężko było mu siedzieć nieruchomo.  
  
— No cóż… — powiedział Stiles, kiedy odsunął się wystarczająco daleko, by mówić — …bardzo, ale to bardzo uwielbiam patrzeć na dobrą partię szachów, ale tak samo chciałbym dowiedzieć się, jak wygodne jest twoje łóżko.  
  
Peter był na nogach, zanim jeszcze o tym pomyślał.   
  
— Czy jest za wcześnie, by myśleć o terminie ślubu?  
  
Stiles zaśmiał się. Zrelaksował się w ramionach Petera, tak jakby zawsze był przez niego noszony.   
  
— Trochę, ale zawsze chciałem mieć ceremonię w maju. To bardzo tradycyjnie. Dobra pogodna. Być może masz szczęście.  
  
Peter zachichotał i skoczył, przemierzając jednym susem resztę drogi, by wylądować na drugim piętrze. Stiles pisnął z zachwytu, trzymając kurczowo wilkołaka.  
  
Tak, to zdecydowanie był ten jedyny dla Petera.


End file.
